Dear Riley, I hate you
by SpellMustang
Summary: Just when everything seemed fine..Riley begins to experience more and more hate in the Bat Family. From her own brother.
1. Chapter 1

(Riley age 15, Sam age 18)

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME THE QUAR ALONE!" He yelled shoving me into the wall, roughly. "But! Sam all I did was-" "JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU TROQ!" He interrupted shoving me back in to the wall. I really wanted to let him know that I was only trying to find something, but I knew better than to speak up again unless I wanted to end up with even more bruises. "CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? OR ARE YOU TO STUPID TO EVEN COMPREHEND WHAT LEAVE ME ALONE MEANS? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH BETTER MY LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN IF YOU WERE NEVER BORN?" He continued yelling as he grabbed hold of my throat and lifted me off my feet. I could feel fresh tears forming in my eyes as he shook me a little, still hurling insults and things that would send normal person to jail for endangerment of a life. "JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY, AND GET OUTA MY LIFE!" He yelled as he flung me to the floor. There I sat sprawled on the floor, looking the weakest I had in years," I- I'm sorry Sammy." I whispered as he froze in the door frame. I could tell he was debating on walking out of the room or coming back in and kicking me around some more. "I'm sorry!" I yelled quickly getting to my feet and running to my room. Once inside I locked the door, slid down the frame and pulled my knees to my chest.

My mind was still racing, I couldn't process what had just happened. I mean I was use to villains doing that kinda crap to me but not my big brother. He had only hit me once and that was when I was 3 and he was 6, that had been over who would use the red crayon to color with. Now not only had he struck me he had actually bruised me, yelled at me and hurt me. I just couldn't understand what made him fly off the wall, all I had done was go into his room looking for my bird-a-rang that Nathan had misplaced while playing with it. It wasn't like I'd stolen anything from him or even gotten him in trouble, all I was doing was looking for something of mine which had been lost. I'd never seen Sam like this before, and quiet frankly it scared me. No! Actually it terrified me. For once in my life I feared him, not just the kinda fear a child would have when her older brother saw her steal a cookie, no the kind like when someone has a gun pointed at you and is about the pull the trigger. I carefully felt around my neck and could already feel some of the soreness that would set in for tomorrow and worst of all the dark bruises that would soon follow. How was I going to explain this to Bruce, Tim and Alfred? I didn't want to make him any madder or give him another reason to lose his temper. I was just glad that we had been home alone when this happened. I wouldn't have wanted my boyfriend or my uncle to walk in and send him to Arkham or something.

I looked my arms and neck over, already starting to bruise. "What did I do Sam? What did I do?" I questioned silently, letting the tears spill out of my eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you." I spoke again crawling onto my bed, grabbing my Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric plushie and holding it close. I had to come up with an explanation for the cuts and bruises I had on my arms and neck for tomorrow. I go to school then I meet up with Lorna, Tim and Nathan to hang out at the mall. Maybe I could play sick?...No I can't used that excuse too many times already...what if I played hookey? Nah, I'd get caught within the first few hours of my rebel. Well I'll just tell Tim it happened on patrol and Lorna I'll just tell her I just woke up like that...I don't know. I'd come up with something on the spot after all that's the reason I'm not failing my speech class. I sighed walking over to my window and opened it " I just don't know anymore Bat-bat." I spoke as a small black and brown bat flew in and landed on my bed, and squeaked. "Alright, alright I'm going." I laughed a little as I walked towards my bed and grabbed my p.j.'s. (A green tank top with yellow shorts) Bat bat then un-tucked his wing and covered his eyes with it as I proceeded to change. When I finished and was in my pjs I walked over to the bed and got in, "Coming Bato-bato?" I asked. (Bato bato means bat bat in Japanese) "Squeak!" "Well come on your the one who said I needed to go to bed." I responded holding the bed spread open. "Squeak! Squeak!" He retorted flying over to me and snuggling into bed. I stroked the soft fur on top of his head, and then closed my eyes. "Night Bat-Bat." "Squeak, squeak!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" I could hear the wild laughter, I could see my uncle. I looked around nothing but darkness and fear. "Jason!" I screamed through tears. I ran over to him, throwing myself on him and sobbing. "Please don't leave me! Please Uncle Robin! I love you too much! Please!" I was reliving the night all over again? When would I finally find rest? I pondered this as I felt myself being picked up by my throat and tossed aside. "I'm gonna be your best friend!" He laughed hitting Jason over and over and over till his blood covered the R signal on his chest. I could feel more tears coming to my eyes as I saw who once been the joker slowly turn into my brother."Looks there's gonna be a death in the family." Sam laughed running out of the warehouse. "Uncle Robin!" I cried running over to him. "R-rilez...g-go get b-batm-man." He said. "Ok I love you Uncle Jason." I said getting up. "I-i l-love you to-o k-kid."He said as he watched me leave. I couldn't believe it! My biggest enemy turned into my brother!

The ticking must have been driving him nuts...the last few remaining seconds of his life. Tick tick tick tick tock tick tick tick tick tock tick tick tick tick tock. It sounded like his laugh...my brother's laugh now turning into the laugh of the jokers. Everything to my uncle at this point did, he heard the batmobile pulling up he also heard the alarm sound. The alarm of the bomb Batman made it but only a few seconds to late. "JASON!" I yelled as the bomb went off, the whole warehouse went down. "I didn't make it...I'm sorry." I cried falling to my knees. "Robin!" Batman yelled running into the fire once it had died down. After a few minutes of waiting I saw Batman carrying something, it was Jason. "Is he alright?" I asked as my uncle Batman laid him down. "Let's just say he's with his parents right now." I could see a tear in Batman's eyes. I'd never really seen him cry before, and I didn't like it. "Uncle Batman..." I said collapsing into his arms crying. "I miss him." "So do I kiddo...so do I" Bruce said as we watch Jason being carried off.

"Don't worry little sister you'll be joining him and Uncle Bruce shortly." I spun around and came face to face with Sam. "What?" I looked to my right. "Oh my god!" I screamed. "Oh trust me he wasn't easy to kill...and I don't expect you to be either...Robyn." I scanned over the body of my uncle lying covered in blood only a few inches away from me. It appeared as he had tried to get me away before I found the same fate.

"How could you!"

"How could I not?"

"He was your own uncle!"

"What does that change? A man doomed to die is doomed to die." He laughed.

"Your clearly not my brother!" I yelled through tears.

"Oh Trust me Sis. I am. Now come here so I can destroy the one little thing in my life I want gone most." He spoke coming closer and closer towards me with a large Knife he pulled out of no where. A Wild look of murder stretching across his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Knock Knock!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Argh!" I shot up straight up in bed, causing bat bat to wake as well. " W-who is it?" I asked afraid it would be my brother coming to attack me like he had the night before. "It's me Rilez." "Oh Tim. Come in." I sighed in relief. "Why are you breathing so hard?" "Oh just a bad dream." "Jason again?" "Yeah." I felt tears pricking my eyes again. "Riley it's been around 8 years now." Tim spoke pulling me close to him. (Which bat bat did not like, as a matter of fact bat bat really didn't like tim) I rested my head on his shoulder, " I know I just can't get him off my mind." I spoke. "It's alright rile- hey where'd you get these bruises and cuts from?" He asked pulling me away from him and scanning me over. "I, uh got hurt during patrol." I lied. " They look like someone tried to strangle you." "Yeah Ace did...but I'm alright now." "Well ok...you'd better hurry and get ready for school before your late." I nodded, Tim then kissed my forehead and left the room. I felt horrible...i didn't like lying to him but I didn't want anything to happen to my brother. Not sure why but I just didn't, even after last night. I sighed then got out of bed to get dress ," Alright bato bato what should I wear today?" I asked my small pet. "Squeak squeak squeak!" He flew off the bed and headed toward my closet. I watched him for about ten minutes before he finally decided on a outfit. "Squeak! Squeak!" I giggled a little. "You know Bato bato I find it funny how I can't ever get my clothes to match yet a bat can." He smirked and covered his eyes with his wings, signaling it was time for me to change. I proceeded to put the White skirt and green and yellow top on, forgetting all about my cuts and bruises which where on perfect display for anyone who chose to look at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Riley! Hurry! We're gonna be late! And Johannah is expecting me!" I heard Nathan Yell up the stairs. "Alright alright I'm coming! Geez! Ok bat bat get some more sleep ok?" I stated as I flew down the stairs. "Squeak!" He called after me. I smiled and came to a stop in front of Nathan. "Whoa...where'd you get those?" He asked as I got a grave look upon my face.

"Uh...On Patrol Nathan."

"Cool! Did Ace give em' to ya?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"Uh...is that really important?"

"Uh. Yeah!"I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen, Nathan still at my heels asking me questions I really didn't have the answer to right now.

"No!"

"Well you don't gotta be so forward about it." Nathan glared before grabbing his backpack.

"Shut up...where's Tim?"

"Right here!" Tim laughed coming up behind me, scaring my half to death.

"Don't do that Timothy!" I winced in my mind, dang these cuts and bruises hurt like Guyzar!

" Why not Rilez?" Tim asked looking rather hurt.

"I...uhhhh it's no reason just don't do it ok?" I sighed; I really hated lying to him...it hurt.

"I see..." Tim replied, and then looked down. "My Gosh Riley? Where'd you get all these from?"

"Uhh, patrol Tim..."

"We didn't have patrol last night...your dad did."

"The night before." I smiled weakly.

"You where grounded."

"Uh last week?"

"We weren't home."

"DANG IT TIM! WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER?" I shouted before grabbing my book bag, slinging it over my shoulder and running to the car.

Leaving Tim behind me, gaping and dumbfounded, I rushed as fast as I could towards the car. I didn't understand why he cared so much…I mean really he always has to question me and doubt me. I got in the car and slammed the door, "its official…my life sucks." I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest with my head against the glass. I gazed down at the books I had in my arms, when I notice that I had grabbed my photo book that held my dearest and closest memories. I blinked, "How the heck...I thought I burned this long ago…"

I opened it to the first page, 'Riley and Hope, typical fight.'

Page 2 'Aqua and Riley swimming'

Page 3 'Riley and Emma, tofu disaster'

Page 4 'Lexi and Riley, learning how to aim'

Page 5 'Uncle Jason….

Page 24 'Riley and Tim's first date'…

Page 35 'Big brother and me'

Page 56 'Freedom'

I Sighed, tearing up as I look through the pages…every photo I had ever taken…even been in. Looking back at it…it…it made me miss my old friends..Lexi, Aqua, Hope, Emma, Alex, Drew, Luke, Jason…Jason? Oh no Uncle Jason…Why'd I have to think of that now? Of all the times I could cry…I had to think of him now… "It's not fair!" I cried out as I threw the book down. Just as luck would have it, it landed on a picture of him…I gazed down at it. "It's not fair uncle Jason…why couldn't have been my stupid brother who died? Why you?"

"Riley?." I heard I a stern voice and looked up, "You don't say that. Ever. You never wish someone dead. On top of that your own brother." I glared at him through tears; he had no clue what he'd done to me. What'd he'd said to me the night before…"Shut up! You can't take his side all the time! He's No Perfect Child!" I yelled.

I quickly redrew from what I had said and covered my mouth with my hands, "I'm so sorry Uncle Bruce! I just...I don't know what came over me...I'm sorry!" "It's alright..." He sighed and walks towards me raising a hand to which I flinched. "What's wrong with you lately?" He asked resting it on my back. I shrugged and covered my arms with my jacket, "I dun no…guess I've just been sorta…off track." I couldn't have him knowing what Sam had done to me. I'd already lost my mom, dad, and Uncle I just couldn't lose my brother as well. "Well ok…but if you want to talk about it...Just let me know ok?" He spoke kissing me onto of my head as Tim and Nathan came out. "Ok Uncle Bruce I promise, I will." I sighed. "And have a good day, stay out of trouble. Understood?" I smiled, should have known he'd find a way to ruin our family moment. "Yes sir, I will." "You'd better." He replied as Tim and Nathan piled in the car beside me and Alfred took to his driver's seat.

The ride to school was always strenuous, and a pain in the butt…but this ride was different for me. And not because I had my iPod turned up as loud as it would go and playing a song I know my butler wouldn't take a likening to so much. _**"HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS!"**_ "Miss Grayson! Turn down your iPod! I can hear the bloody thing all the way up here and I particularly do not like the song's lyrics." Now normally I would have been ticked off that he had ordered me to do so but this time I couldn't hear him. "Check out the popular kids! You'll never guess what Jessica did!" "Riley! Shut up!" Nathan yelled as he yanked my head phones out. "OW! What the heck!" I screamed back pushing him towards the window. "Riley! Knock it off." Tim growled at me. I just stared at him…He'd never done that before…"Oh...ok...Sorry Tim." I sank back into the car's seat. "Whatever." He sighed looking out the window. I rolled my eyes and did the same. "So Riley...you have a math test today?" Nathan asked smirking. I glared at him, "No." It was clear to me what he was trying to do…Revenge. "Oh? But your planner said you have one."

**WHOOSH! SMACK! **_**"WHY WHERE YOU GOING THROUGH MY STUFF!"**_

Uh…what did I just do? "OW!" "Miss Grayson! You Are Not Fighting Villains!" I blinked and looked over to Nathan. "Ow..." He whined rubbing his left cheek. "Riley! What the heck? What's with you?" Tim scolded. "Nothing, what's wrong with you?" I mumbled and looked out the window once again. Tim rolled his eyes and looked down at Nathan, "She didn't break anything did she?" "…Just my heart." Nathan tried his sappy line. "Oh suck it up…" I glared. "Nunn!" He stuck his tongue out. "Ok children break it up." Alfred glowered at all three of us. I couldn't help but feel some what ashamed of my actions but at the same time didn't really care weather i did or not. Besides it was all Nathans fault anyways...why should it be blamed on me?...He shouldn't have been going through my backpack. "Whatever." I sighed as i looked onword towards the school building we where currently approaching.

"Have a good day and stay out of trouble." Alfred spoke, glaring at me. I swear, half the time i think that man can't even stand me to be in the same car with him much less the same household. "Why do you people always look at me when something goes wrong or a trouble thing is given out?" I was getting tired of all the crap i was getting. "Force of habit." Nathan grinned. "Shut up bird brain." I glared at him, through clinched teeth. "You!" "Up yours!" I yelled back as the three of us walked into 'Gotham City High School'...school for the kids who got kicked out of all the other ones. Which I guess its my fault that Tim's here...but not Nathan...he did everything on his own. So don't blame me for his failures ok?...wait...why am I acting like such a royal Flork? "I'm going now." I sighed half running to my locker, where my best friend Lorna Quinzel was awaiting me.

"Hey Rizzio, whats up?"

"Same old same old Lorzzie."

"Which is?"

"Oh you know, getting the crap beat outta me by my brother."

"Yeah..? do you need me to put cover up on ya?"

"What do you mean?"

"your outfit...your arms and legs are mostly bare."

"What?" I looked down, "Dah! CRAP!"

"Come on, follow me." Lorna spoke, leading me towards the Restroom.

"Why does he keep doing this to ya?" she asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged, "Guess he just thinks its fun to hurt others.." I whinced as the make up was set on my skin.

"Well he needs to knock it off."

"He's not going to...you know that and so do I, Lorna."

"He has to sooner or later..."

"Yeah...i guess." I looked in the mirror, all cuts and bruises where now covered up.

"There ya go." Lorna smiled.

"Gee, thanks Lorzzie."

"No problem, now come on we're gonna be late to class. And if your late your gonna get another detention.."

'Yeah i know, don't remind me.." I sighed as she laughed and we headed towards period 1, History.


	3. Chapter 3

RIIIING!

There was that damned bell.

"Miss. Grayson, can i talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Sanzeko spoke.

"Uh, yes sir.." I groaned, this had to be bad...i never got called on unless I said or did something.

"What do you see here?" he asked holding up a test of mine.

"Uhh, a test."

"Riley."

"A 34.." I sighed looking at my feet.

"Yes, and this was a 100 point test. You do understand this is your 4th test to fail."

"Yes sir, sorry sir.."

"Sorrys not going to cut it this time.."

"..." My eyes grew wide...what was he going to do?

"I believe we're going to have to call your parents."

"Uhh... i don't live with my parents."

"Oh?...Then who do you live with."

"My Boyfriend and his cousin."

"TWO BOYS?"

"Uh yes sir." I grinned, it was fun to freak my teachers out.

"And your parents are fine with this?"

"Yes sir." I smiled.

"Are you sure they know?"

"Yes! Now if you'll excuse me sir, I have to be going before I'm late to 4th period." I glared storming out the door. What? I was getting tired of answering his stupid questions.

All of school was ticking me off, I scoffed and walked as fast as my legs would carry me. Life at this point seemed almost like my hell on earth, I mean here I was a 15 year old girl and being abused by my stupid make-shift brother! It just wasn't fair. I mean yeah, a few slaps from his was excepted but being lifted off the floor by my neck only to be tossed back to the ground?..No!

I sighed deeply, I had decided I was more than done with School for today. Too much stress, to angry to conduct myself in a acceptable manner. "Screw it all!" I shouted, storming towards the office and flinging the door open. I glared down at an open chair, and to make matters better there sat Nathan. I sighed, "What'd you do now Nathan?"

"nothing.."

"If it was nothing then why are you In the office?" I smirked.

"shut up…" He glared, sticking his tongue out at me.

I stuck mine back and then looked to the nurse, "Can I use my cell phone to call my Uncle please?"

"Feeling sick Miss. Grayson?"

"Yeah.." I nodded

"Alright go right ahead." She smiled nodding her head.

"Thank you." I smiled taking out my phone and dialing his number.

(911) 866-5409..

"Wayne enterprises' this is Margie speaking how may I help you?"

"Hey marg, its me."

"Oh little riley! Sooo good to hear from you. One second and I'll patch you over.""Oh, ok thank you so much."

"No problem."

CLICK…beep…beeep..

"Hello?"

"Uncle Bruce?.." I said in my sickest, weakest voice.

"Riley?.. What's the matter…you didn't get in another dumb fight did you?"

"No sir…I don't feel good..can you come and get me?"

"Riley..I'm at work..I can't.."

"But uncle bruce.."

"I'll send Alfred after you. Ok?"

"Ok.."

"Try to get better in time for you know what?"

"I'll try uncle bruce.."

"Alright, love you, be good. Bye bye."

"Bye.." I hung up and took a seat next to Nathan.

"So he's coming to get you.." I nodded. "Me too?" I shrugged," I dunno." Nathan glared and flopped back. I smirked again but it slid off my face when I realized who would be home at this time… My brother..and Alfred wouldn't be.

It was Friday! Alfred's typical school and work shopping day. He always went shopping for lunch things for Nathan, clothes for me and Tim. So he wouldn't be home until 5 or 6. That left 7 to 8 hours for my brother to beat me. Unless Tim came home early too..

I continued to think as time ticked by until my phone buzzed. It was Alfred.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside Riley."

"Ok I'll be there in a few." I sighed hanging up and going to my locker. This was going to be one long day…first off I felt like crap…now I had to worry about my life. While I was at home! Home! I mean come on really? I thought that home was supposed to be a place you can get away from bullying not have your stupid Troq brother beat you up all the time!

I frowned and gathered my things, science…math, and English. All the homework I had to complete over the weekend. I stuffed it into my backpack, zipped it up and ran to the car outside. "Feeling bad Miss. Grayson?" Alfred asked as I slammed the door behind me. "Yeah."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No…"

"You sure?.."

"Yes sir." I sighed, pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head.

"Something happen at school?"

"No sir..just kinda…uh, sick ya know?"

"No I don't know. Please explain."

I glared daggers at the old man, why did he always have to pressure me into talking to him when I really didn't want to. "No thanks." I replied.

"Well, alright. I'll drop you off at the manor then." I could feel that feeling in my stomach..Guilt..Remorse..But most of all fear. "Ok.." I felt as if I had just been condemned to my death. As if the death papers had been freshly signed.

I sighed and looked out the window; I was dead…no other way around it. My brother was going to kill me..or at least try to. I didn't really know if I could handle it..i mean two nights, two beatings. Both within an inch of my life…both without anyone but Lorna knowing..Then on top of that I had patrol and that stupid Ace would try to kill me…Great. Just wonderful, as if my life wasn't already picture perfect.

My thoughts kept entering my mind as we pulled up to the driveway of Wayne manor. My death camp. I frowned and got out, "Bye Alfred.." I sighed walking up the steps and into the manor. It was warm and dimly lit, everything was silent but not the kinda silence during a mid term..no the kind like when someone found out their best friend was dead or something. "Uh.. Hello? Bato bato?" I called out walking into the main room. "Bato bato?" He must still be asleep. I smiled and started up the stairs. "Troq.." I froze and slowly looked up. "What in the name of Guyzar are you doing here?" "I wasn't feeling good and so..I came home.." I whimpered. "You idiot! Of course they'd let Princess come back to the tower." Sam yelled approaching me.

"No! Brother please!" I whimpered as he grew closer. "No?..NO? I think you forget who your talking to, you idiot! I'm not your stupid mat anymore! Your Nothing to me!" He yelled. "Please! Don't! I didn't mean to come home! I just didn't feel good!" "I never felt good when you where around!...Why don't you just die." He smirked evilly as I felt him lay his hand on my shoulder. "B-but..Sammy!" I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Oops." He laughed as he shoved me back hard, causing me to slip and fall back down the stairs. I hit the wall with a solid thump. "Ow! Sammy please!" I whimpered trying to stand. "Please?...Sammy…you moron you can't tell me anything. You aren't the ruler over me anymore!" He grinned walking over to me. "I quit the titans. I'm no longer DarkStar." He grabbed hold of my neck and pushed me back. I felt my head crash into the wall and I let out a whine. "Leave me alone!" I screamed shooting a blast out of my eyes and into him. Thus sending him flying, I took my chance and ran up stairs as fast as I could.

Breathing heavy and tears streaming down my face I slammed the door and locked it. I looked at my arms...cut up along the wrist area..Again. Why did he keep doing this?..Was it fun or something? I whimpered and pulled my knees to my chest. "Oh baby sister..Come out and let's play." I heard him laugh and bang on my door. "No!" I yelled clinging to my knees tighter..to tell you the truth..Even when I had been Slade and Blaze's apprentice..I had never been this scared... "Come on... I won't kill you..Only cut you some more." He grinned. "Leave me alone!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and backing up a little. "Alright..but you just made it worse for yourself Troq." I shivered..if what he had just done was easy...I hate to think just what hard was for him..Would I end up in a ditch dead some where?..Or bleed to death..Well maybe, maybe not..but I sure wasn't going to sit and take. Tonight when Bruce got home..I was going to tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around six before Alfred and My uncle came home..I was still in my room and my stupid brother wasn't here anymore. I hadn't been down stairs at all today, not even when Tim came home..but, I guess now was the time to go down and talk to my uncle about today's beating. I frowned and followed the long marble stairs to the living room area where Nathan was watching cartoons, Tim was doing his homework and Bruce was relaxing. "Uh.." I cleared my throat catching their attention.

"I need to talk to you uncle Bruce.."

"Sure Rile- Dear Lord! Look at your arms!" I gazed down and saw the razor looking wounds now crusted over with blood.

"Yes Sir…I see them. Wanna know how they got there?"

"Timothy…Take Riley upstairs. You go too Nathan."

"Why do I have to?" Nathan whined, glaring at him.

"Because I said so." Bruce glared back.

"Fine." Nathan sighed running upstairs as Tim worriedly took my hand and began up the long stairs.

"Alfred." Bruce beckoned...walking into the kitchen.

The old butler looked up from the dinner he was making, "Sir?" Bruce staggered to a chair and took a seat... "I fear Riley...is cutting herself.." Alfred dropped the spoon and gaped, "She's what?" "I believe it has to do with Jason's death.." "But master Bruce…that was over three years ago...Wouldn't she have forgiven herself by now?" Alfred asked worriedly. " You would think...but Riley's always had problems...but she's never purposely cut herself.." He sighed. "Miss Grayson has been rather shut up in her room lately...perhaps that's when she found the time to do so...but that makes no sense...why on earth would she?" "Isn't it Obvious Alfred?...She's still yet to forgive herself over this matter…And I have to say..She normally does stupid things..but she never makes me worry..but this time..It's different..I'm scared out of my wits." "Miss Grayson may act far from her age..But you needn't worry Master Bruce. I doubt she's stupid enough to kill herself. Maybe you should talk to her about this." Alfred spoke looking up towards the living room stairs.

"Ow! Tim! Careful!" I whimpered. "Well, I'm sorry Riley, but I don't want your cuts to get infected." He replied rubbing a cold, wet rag over my wrists. "Ow! Yeah but do you have to use rubbing Alcohol?" I gritted my teeth. "To kill the bacteria. Yes." He sighed continuing, "Now hold still ok?" "I'm trying! But it freaking burns." I sighed deeply looking off to the side. "Haha!" Nathan smirked, bouncing up and down on my bed. "Oh shut up!" I glared. "Nathan, stop." Tim glared as well. I whimpered and flopped back on the bed.

"Riley.."

"Hmm?" I raised up a little and stared at my boyfriend.

"Are...are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Tim."

"Ok…just promise me…I-if your ever..uh..need to talk..you'll come find me."

"y-yeah..of course Tim."

"Good."

I sighed as Tim smiled and laid back on my bed. He never trusted me..ever. It was almost like I was a prisoner..in my own home..I couldn't be trusted.. Even though I was Robyn, The girl wonder, The awesome caped crusader, Batman's little princess..I was still not trusted with my own life..I mean honestly..WTF? I wasn't really that reckless was I?..I understand I may not make the best choices all the time but, come on now..I'm not an incompetent fool. I can think and act on my thoughts. On my own…I glared out the window..so not only was I mad right now..I hadn't been able to tell Bruce what had truly happened..I gazed down at my wrists. Still red, still stinging from the rubbing alcohol Tim had used on them, and yet..still reminders..still my burden. The one burden I just had to get rid of. My Troq of a brother…Samuel.

I looked to Tim and faked a smile, "I'll be right back ok?" He nodded and I got up. Ruffled Nathan's hair and headed out the door, towards the kitchen. "Uncle Bruce?" I sighed entering the room. "Riley, Hey I was uhh..about to come talk to you..take a seat." I did as I was told and sat next to him.

"There's something we need to talk about.."

"Yeah I know.." I sighed, gathering the courage I needed to tell him what was truly on my mind.

"Are you..Cutting yourself Riley.." I gaped,how could he ask me something like that? I never cut myself on purpose! Why would he even ask me such a thing?

"N-no! Why Are you asking me something like that?"

"Well when a Man sees cuts on his' niece's arms..he only thinks of one reason.."

"What's that? That their stupid brother's the reason she's got them!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut, tight.

"Your brother?..You've lost it Riley.."

"No! I haven't! He's the reason I've ended up the way I have!"

Bruce gaped and stared at me..I could tell what he was thinking..Stupid girl..Disappointment..trouble..Troq. I felt tears gathering in my eyes.. "Shut up!" I yelled standing up and running back upstairs to my bedroom. Thoughts racing through my mind as I flung the door open.

"Riley?.." Tim asked looking up at me, I whimpered and ran over to him.

"I didn't do it!" I whined, clinging to him.

"Do what?"..He asked.

"Cut myself..I didn't!" Tim sighed and looked at Nathan, "out..now."

"Fine!" Nathan ran out..he was slightly worried too..but it was best not be around me when I was like this..only one or two people could calm me down..that was Lorna and Tim..

"What do you mean?.."

"U-uncle Bruce..I didn't!...He said!"

Tim frowned and hugged me close..at times like this I was more than a little grateful to have him. He always cared, he always loved me…and he never hurt me. I sighed and pulled away, "You don't think I do, do you? You believe me?" I could feel the whimpers and cries in my throat. "No, I don't think you do..but where else could these have come from..?" "My brother!" Tim gazed back into my eyes, "Your brother?"

BEEEP! BEEEP!

"Kids let's go! The Gotham Nuclear plant's under attack!" Bruce yelled running in. "Yes sir!" We both yelled, running downstairs to the bat cave and changing.


End file.
